The Chosen Children Discover Fanfiction
by AudreyBrown
Summary: The Chosen Children get together and read some fanfiction about themselves. Will they enjoy it or will it be a traumatic experience for them?
1. Chapter 1

"So does someone want to explain what we're all doing here?" Sora asked, looking around the room at the assembled Chosen Children.

"Yeah, I am kind of wondering," said Tai sarcastically.

"Well, it was Miyako," said Daisuke, gesturing. She was sitting at the computer on his desk. "She found these really sort of attention-grabbing websites on the internet."

"Really?" said Izzy with vague interest. "How so?"

They were all crowded into Daisuke's room. Daisuke was leaning over Miyako's shoulder so he could see as she clicked through numerous screens. Iori, Kari, and TK were all sitting in a row on Daisuke's bed. Tai and Sora were standing nearby. Izzy was sitting near the window and Matt was leaning against the wall. Mimi, Jou, and Ken were sitting on the floor at the base of the bed.

"Okay, here we are," said Miyako, finishing her clicking. "Taa-daah!"

Tai pushed against Sora and Daisuke who were trying to see as well. "What is this stuff?" he demanded.

"It's fanfiction," said Miyako. "About _us_!"

"No way!" said Daisuke. He grabbed the mouse away from Miyako and began scrolling down the screen. "Whoa . . ."

"Um, what exactly does that mean?" asked Jou uncertainly from the floor.

"It's fictional stories about our lives," said Mimi excitedly, clapping her hands together. "We're popular!"

"Check these out!" said Tai in amazement. "There's all kinds of stuff on here!"

Sora stared at the screen. "Um, I don't know about this," she said.

"Relax," said Matt coolly. "That's just the way it is when you're in the public eye."

"Yeah, Matt, sure," snipped Miyako. "You would know, wouldn't you, since you are just that famous--"

"Okay, okay, let's not argue," said Tai, holding up his hands. "I've got an idea, you guys. Let's try reading some of these. I'm really curious to know what they say."

"Oh, wow, Tai what an idea," she grumbled. "I'm sure I never would have thought of it."

"Just click on one will you?" said Matt exasperatedly.

"Fine." To spite Matt, she clicked one that had his name in the title.

_Matt's Best Band Concert Ever_

_One day, Matt was having a concert. He and his band members had been practicing all week for it. They were very excited. It was going to be the best band concert ever._

"This story certainly gets right to the point," Izzy remarked.

Tai snickered, "I don't know. I'm not sure I understand _why_ it's called the Best Band Concert Ever---"

"I can't read it if you don't be quiet," Miyako snapped.

Everyone shut up and she resumed reading for the people who couldn't see.

_"This is going to be the best band concert ever!" said Matt when he woke up. He looked out his window. It looked like rain. He was worried. Would it rain and ruin the best band concert ever?_

_Matt went to school. All day he worried that it would rain. He could not concentrate._

_After school: "Hey, Matt!" said Robert, the drummer in Matt's band. "Are you ready for the best band concert ever!?"_

_"Yeah, man, I am pumped!" Matt said, waving his fist in the air._

Miyako stopped reading because she was giggling at the mental image she had of Matt stupidly pumping his fist in the air.

"Come on," said Daisuke, who couldn't see around Sora and Tai. "I want to know what happens next!"

Miyako continued reading.

_Caleb and Blyth, the other people in the band who played other instruments other than the ones Matt and Robert played arrived. They too were ready for the best band concert ever._

_"Let's rehearse our songs one more time," said Matt. He began playing his guitar and singing. He had a wonderful voice. But then----- Sora, Matt's girlfriend arrived._

_"Hi, Matt!" she said in her whiny voice. "Hi, Matt! Stop playing that thing and pay attention to me!"_

_"Oh, hi, Sora," said Matt, grinding his teeth. Sora was his girlfriend and everything but sometimes she annoyed him._

"Oh, really?" said Sora.

"No!" said Matt. "I think that's enough of this one."

"No, keep reading it," Sora insisted. Matt fidgeted uncomfortably and Miyako snickered as she continued.

_"ALRIGHT!" yelled Robert, triumphantly waving his drumsticks in the air. "Let's go!"_

_It was the band concert. They were outside playing on a concert stage._

_"SHUT UP, ROBERT!" yelled Matt. "I am the lead singer and I will say when we start." Inwardly Matt sighed out loud, how DARE Robert try to steal his lead?_

_They started. They began playing and Matt played his guitar and sang. All the girls in the crowd screamed. It had not rained after all. Sora too, was in the crowd, screaming stupidly. Matt tried not to look at her as he sang._

_"**I see you in the morning light, whoa whoa whoa, and you make my heart spin!"** he sang._

"Wow, Matt, I didn't know you could write such good songs," snorted TK. "I mean, those lyrics are better than what you usually write."

Several of the others laughed.

"Stop making a commotion!" said Daisuke. "I really want to know what's going to happen next."

_Matt kept singing. But then, in the middle of his song, he saw her. In the crowd, for she was one of the ones watching his concert. She had beautiful cinnamon colored eyes. She had long flowing pink locks. The moon was like a melody all its own as it lit up those beautiful cinnamon eyes. And she made Sora look like an ugly old hag._

_"Mimi," said Matt. "I never noticed you before this night. But now I see you. This is truly the best band concert ever . . ."_

"What!" cried Sora. "Mimi? _Mimi_! And I'm an ugly old hag?"

Tai clapped his hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Was Matt thinking? Or speaking out loud?" Iori wondered. "It specifically stated that he was in the middle of his song. How can he say those complimentary things about Mimi and still be singing at the same time?"

"Maybe he stopped singing?" said Ken.

Sora was glaring at Mimi, who looked uncomfortable. Jou still looked confused. Izzy appeared to be uninterested. And Matt looked embarrassed and annoyed.

"That's ridiculous, Sora," he said. "Iori's right, I mean, you can't even take this seriously."

Tai leaned his forehead against the wall for a minute and tried to think about sobering things, like all the enemies they'd fought and the rising rates of cancer. Once he had himself under control he turned back to Miyako. "Okay, that was uh, interesting. Maybe we should try another one?"

"Hopefully one that _isn't_ about me," said Matt.

"That one looks like it's about all of us," said Daisuke, pointing at one that was entitled: _The Fun Rafting Trip_.

"Alright, fine. Everyone hear that?" Miyako asked. "We're going to read _The Fun Rafting Trip. _It's apparently a story about a fun rafting trip taken by the Chosen Children filled with food, fun, friends, and romance."

"Great," sighed Matt, looking at the ceiling.

_The Fun Rafting Trip_

_It was a beautiful summer's morning and so the Chosen Children decided that they were going to take a rafting trip down a river near where they lived. So, they all piled into Tai's convertible and drove down to the river_.

"Oh, Tai has a convertible now!" said Matt sarcastically.

"How did we all fit?" Iori wondered.

_Matt was following in his dad's vehicle with all the rafting equipment and the fat people who did not fit in Tai's spiffy convertible, like Sora._

"Oh, that's better," said Iori. "Erm . . ."

"Just keep reading," sighed Sora.

_They reached the river. The sky was an azure blue with nary a cloud to be seen. The river reflected the gorgeous sky above. Because the river was near a forest, many trees could be seen. Within the water, fish jumped merrily._

"Fish jumped 'merrily'," repeated TK. "Merrily?"

_"Gatomon!" cried Kari. She laughed. "Stop eating the fish!"_

_Many bones from fish who had jumped a little too merrily littered the beach. Gatomon spat out another skeleton and began picking her teeth with Kari's hairbrush._

_"Gross!" said Kari._

_"Alright, it's time to go rafting!" said Daisuke._

_"YAY!" said Miyako._

_"Yahoo!" said TK._

_"SPIFFING!" cried Ken._

_"Yippee!" said Iori, with uncharacteristic joy._

_"Yayness!" added Kari._

_"Oh, you kids," said Tai, chuckling as he exited his convertible._

_"Shall we initate our departure down the tributary?" suggested Izzy._

_Everyone yelled yes in enthusiastic voices. Tai inflated a raft and threw it down into the water. Matt and Izzy threw in some more. Then they all got in the rafts and rode off downstream._

_"Isn't this fun, Ken?" Daisuke started to say. He spun his pole in the air and accidentally whacked Ken in the face with it._

_"Urrgh, Daisuke!" Ken gasped. He slipped over board._

_And drowned._

_"Oops," said Daisuke._

_"Ken!" cried Miyako._

_"Nooo!" cried Kari._

_"Oh, well, that's kind of sad," said Tai. "But he was the Digimon Emperor, remember. And now . . .time for pre-cooked HOT DOGS!!!"_

_Everyone cheered, except Ken, of course. But then, the raft Sora was in capsized, on account of her being too fat . . ._

"You know, I don't really think I like this story very much," said Miyako. "It's just, um, strange."

"I didn't understand it," Kari spoke up from the bed.

"How was it supposed to be fun?" TK wondered. "It was random . . .and kind of annoying."

"I'm beginning to get the impression that I'm not very well liked," said Sora wryly.

Ken was staring at his hands in his lap. Whatever had possessed someone to write something like that? he wondered. Did it have something to do with him being the Digimon Emperor. Was he getting his just punishment? Even in these fanfictions?

"Okay, so that one's not exactly going to win any awards," said Tai, who was enjoying the stories immensely. " Let's try one more."

"I'll try to find a good one," said Miyako, scrolling carefully downwards. "I know, how about this one!" she pointed. "It's called _Our Last Glance_. It sounds a little more sophisticated than the others."

"Not that that's saying much," said Tai cheerfully.

_Our Last Glance_

_It was a cold September night. A storm was brewing far in the north. Yamato Ishida, the famous rock star, pulled up in front of the cafe. He sighed as he glanced through the windshield at the forlorn, out-of-the-way building. It was old, it was dilapidated._

_And it was the only place he had left to turn._

"Hey, this one seems a little better!" said TK. "It's sort of suspenseful."

_Wearily, the handsome blond glanced up at the cafe's sign, swinging back and forth in the northern wind. After a moment he turned away and strode towards the building's double doors._

_Upon entering he found the place to be mostly empty. Other than the bartender there was only one other person present: an older, rather forbidding gentleman in dark overcoat._

_Yamato knew him well._

"Oh wow!" cried TK. "I wonder how ?!"

Miyako glared at him. "Try to contain yourself," she said.

_He approached the gentleman's table._

_"Ah, Ishida-san," said the man with a dark chuckle. "I knew you'd be a long sooner or later."_

_Yamato's hands automatically clenched into fists. He forced them to relax. "Tamagotchi-san . . . i__f you think I'm going to--" Yamato was unable to finish his sentence. At that moment two figures had stepped out of the shadows and moved rapidly towards him._

_Before they could reach him he had dodged nimbly out of the way and pulled his gun out of its holster. Within seconds he had it pointing at the forbidding gentleman's forehead. "Call them off," he hissed._

Miyako, who had a natural flair for the dramatic, read the story aloud in a theatrical voice. When Yamato spoke she deepened her voice to sound like his. The others listened, for the most part, attentively. Some of them gasped when Yamato pulled out the gun. TK was sitting on the edge of the bed nervously, wondering if the forbidden gentleman and his henchmen were going to do something horrible to Matt. Matt himself was growing more and more annoyed at what he felt was the ridiculousness of the story. Tai was biting his lip and making an effort not crack up.

_"My, my, temper temper," cackled the dark man, unperturbed by Yamato's sudden attack. "Kill me if you like but you'll never know the secret that I carry."_

"Okay, this is got to be practically the stupidest thing I've ever heard," said Matt, interrupting. "I mean, come on. What the hell?!"

"Well, if you'd just let her read maybe we'd find out!" snapped Mimi, who had been enjoying it.

"Yeah, Matt, calm down," said Daisuke. "It's just fiction."

Matt folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall next to Sora. Why did these stories have to focus overwhelmingly on him?

_Yamato spun away from the dark man and his grip on the barrel of the gun failed. It crashed to his feet. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. **Why** **was this happening to him?!** WHY?! Was his life doomed to be one overwhleming tragedy after another?!_

_"Yamato! Wh- what's going on here?!" cried a musical voice, and he looked up from his despair to see a brunette-haired beauty framed in the doorway._

_But ALAS his joy was short-lived, for no sooner had his eyes met with her depthful brown ones when---_

_BANG! A gunshot rent the air. Sora collapsed and fell to the ground as the bullet pierced her chest._

_"**SORA**!" Yamato shouted as he watched her fall. He raced to her side, but alas . ._

_"Ya . ..ma . . .to," she gasped, blood dripping everywhere._

_"I wanted to see you, one last time . . ." he gasped. Her lovely red eyes closed shut FOREVER. The beautiful blue dress she was wearing and her reddish locks were drenched with more blood._

_The dark man threw back his head and laughed diabolically. Lighting crashed outside as the storm hit. At his side, one of his henchman lowered the weapon that had claimed the fair young maiden's life._

Silence.

"Erm," said Miyako.

"Okay, just for the record, I did not like that," said Iori. "Do all of these stories involve _death_?!"

"What happens next?" asked TK in concern. "Will we find out why they did that?"

Tai buried his face in his hands, snorting with laughter.

"Did anyone else notice that her eyes and hair changed color?" asked Jou.

"We never found out anyone's motivation for anything," said Izzy.

"What about the next part?" TK started.

"NO!" yelled Matt suddenly. Everyone looked at him in alarm. "There is NO next part, TK! He pulled the mouse away from Miyako and abruptly exited the screen before storming out of the room.

* * *

Will the Chosen Children continued reading the fanfiction? Or have they had enough? 


	2. Chapter 2

DING DONG!

Tai raced down the hall to answer the door, skidding slightly as he turned the corner. His mother poked her head out of the kitchen doorway as he went by.

"Tai, your father and I are having company over tonight."

"Yeah, Mom, I know," said Tai, coming to a stop in front of the door.

"And Kari's got someone over as well. So all I ask is that you two and your friends please keep it down to tonight."

"You don't have to worry about us, Mom," said Tai. He opened the door.

"Hello, Tai. Good evening, Ms. Yagami," said Izzy politely.

"Oh, nice to see you, Koushiro," said Tai's mother. She sounded slightly relieved. Izzy was the most well-behaved of all Tai's immediate circle of friends, so having him over was unlikely to cause trouble for her dinner party.

"Hurry up and get inside," snapped Tai. "We don't have much time." He dragged Izzy back down the hall.

"Here it is," he said when they came to the small study off the side of Mr. and Mrs. Yagami's room. He gestured at the computer.

"Don't you think you should have taken care of this a little sooner?" Izzy demanded, sitting down in front the monitor.

"Hey, I've been busy alright," said Tai. "Besides Dad doesn't get home for another half hour and he and mom are having this get together thing with his friends from work. So he's not likely to check his computer tonight."

Izzy sighed and turned on the computer. Tai collapsed into the other chair.

Yesterday afternoon Tai had been downloading games on his father's computer and something strange had happened. The computer had crashed when he tried to open one of the files he had gotten. From then on, it behaved strangely whenever he turned it back on.

Tai was afraid he'd downloaded a virus or something like it. Not wanting to get into trouble, he was hoping Izzy could fix it before his father found out anything was wrong.

He waited while Izzy messed around with it. Out in the main room of their apartment, he could hear voices. It sounded like his mother was welcoming some of her guests. Tai fidgeted impatiently; his father was due to arrive home any minute.

"There!" said Izzy. "That should do it. You didn't encounter a virus at all, Tai. Rather, you downloaded a--"

"Yeah, yeah, is it fixed now?" Tai asked.

"I don't anticipate any further problems."

"Okay, that's a relief," Tai dragged his hand across his forehead. "Hey, I know, while we're here let's check out some more fanfiction!"

Izzy had been unimpressed by the fanfiction he had seen so far, however- "I am rather curious how this phenomena got started in the first place," he admitted. "Perhaps if we emailed the authors we could find out why they were interested by such odd topics."

The door to the study opened, revealing TK and Kari. Agumon pushed his way into the room behind them. TK hurried to close the door, and Tailmon immediately poked her head out of the laundry basket Kari was holding.

"Did you say you were going to be reading fanfiction?" TK asked hopefully. "Can we read it too?"

Agumon pushed his nose onto the keyboard. "What's fanfiction, Tai?!" he asked.

"You'll see, Agumon," said Tai. He'd was already surfing the web. "Ah-hah, here we go. These look, er, promising."

TK, Agumon, and Kari leaned in closer to see.

_The Ultimate Digi-Showdown_

"It says Matt and I have our ultimate showdown in this fic," said Tai, sniggering. "And that it will decide once and for all who will lead the Chosen Children."

"Didn't that already happen in real life?" asked Kari.

But the story was not like real life.

"_Giddyup, Greymon!" Cowboy Tai bellowed. He kicked his mount with his spurs and Greymon lumbered down the main street of the town. He came to a stop by the town watering trough._

_Tai dismounted and slid to the ground. He looked up and down the dusty street. The sun was approaching the western hills-- and that could only mean one thing. The time for his showdown with the infamous outlaw Mad Matt Ishida. _

"Um, okay. Somehow this wasn't quite what I was expecting," said Kari.

"It's a good thing Matt's not here to see this," said Izzy.

_Tai checked his gun for the umpteenth time. Mad Matt was a dangerous opponent and had already killed twelve men and countless Digimon. And yet as the sun continued its journey downward Tai felt no true fear. His heart burned with courage. _

"_Good luck!" cried Sora, coming to stand on the deck of her homestead. "We're all with you!" _

"_If not physically, at least in spirit!" added Bartender Jou, who was yelling from the window of the town saloon, which he was in the process of barricading shut. _

"At least Jou's in character," said Tai.

"_Big brother!" cried the young Kari Yagami. "Be careful!" _

_Sora hurried to push Kari inside the homestead as a growling noise came from the up the street. Any Digimon who were unlucky enough to be still outside at this time began shuddering uncontrollably and looking around desperately for somewhere to hide._

_In the saloon Bartender Jou gasped as the clock struck eight precisely. His remaining patrons quaked in terror._

_Silhouetted against the setting sun at the end of the street was MAD MATT, astride on the back of his WICKED blue WOLF._

"_This town ain't big enough fer the two of us!" he shouted. _

"Oh God," moaned Tai. "What IS this?!"

"I don't really like this one," said TK. "Whoever wrote it is making Matt look like a total jerk. He's not like that . . .most of the time."

'Are we going to digivolve in the story, Tai? Are we?" asked Agumon.

"Okay, that one's just strange," said Tai. "I'm not sure if its supposed to be serious or not. Anyway, it goes on for eighteen more chapters and also it says its not even finished yet. So I'm going to take a break from it and read--"

Kari leaned over his shoulder and pointed at another story.

"_Lilly of Luv_?" said Tai. "That looks like another romance fic. And we already know how _great _those are." But he attempted to read it anyway.

_Lilly of Luv_

_1 day TK Takasi was in luv. i am in luv he sed. i luv her so muc. i hope she gos to teh dance wit me cuz i luv her an i hav the crest of hop so if i hop mayB she will go wit me do u think so patamon. _

"Oh, TK has the 'Crest of Hop'. I didn't realize that," said Tai. "Tell me, TK, how does the 'Crest of Hop' work? Do you hop around on one foot and then Patamon digivolves?"

"Can we go back to reading about the digital cowboys?" said TK. "Way to go, picking this one, Kari," he muttered under his breath.

"Let's see if TK hops down to the dance," cackled Tai.

TK: _SLIllymon wil u go to teh dance wit me_

_Lillymon: O yes tk i tought u would nevr ask _

_TK: o boy i wil pick u up at 7 in my car tk was older by teh way so he has a car now ok_

_lillymon: ono myB mimi suld cum so i can be lillymon or els iwil be plamon _

_tk was not sere he wantd mimi to cum byt how els culd palmons be lilimon?_

"I'm dating Lilymon?!" cried TK in alarm. "But that doesn't make sense . . ."

"It could be worse," said Tai. "You could have a thing for Garudamon instead. Damn, this is hard to read."

"Are we going to digivolve in this one, Tai?" asked Agumon.

Tai was trying to read the next part which was barely decipherable.

"How sad," said Izzy. "We may not be able to find out how TK solves his rather unique problem."

"I think he should just have Mimi take Angemon to the dance. It could be a double date," Tai replied. "And that way everyone's happy."

"Okay guys, I'm sorry I ever suggested this one," said Kari. "Can we stop now?"

"Not until Tai finds out it feels like," TK said. He leaned over, clicked out of _Lilly of Luv, _and began searching for a promising story about Tai.

Soon he spotted one with Tai's name in the summary written by someone with the penname Taito4Ever. '_Love on the Soccer Field_!' he thought. 'That looks really lame.' He clicked on it without reading the rest of the summary.

"_Sora, there's something I must tell you_," he read sarcastically, jumping right into the middle of the first chapter. "_Oh, what is it, Tai_?" he tried to imitate Sora's voice when he read her part.

"_Things can never be the same between us again_!"

_"W-w-why, Tai?" asked Sora in a trembling voice. Her lips parted and then closed._

_"I can't forgive you for what's happened between you and Matt!" Tai cried._

_A soccer ball flew past their heads._

_"Get off the field, you idiot!" someone yelled at Sora. _

_And yet, Tai and Sora were so enveloped in their own personnel drama they were unaware of the game that was going on around them. Indeed in the heat of the moment, Tai had forgotten all about his team._

_"Tai, I didn't know you felt that way!" cried Sora defensively. _

_"Well, I did!" was his response. "You two have no regard for my feelings!"_

"You know, this is slightly embarrassing," said Tai. "I beginning to understand how Matt must have felt the other day."

_"Tai, if you liked me you should have said something," Sora told him, wringing her hands together._

_"You?! Who said anything about liking _**you**_?!"_

"Okay, maybe that's enough, TK," said Kari.

"Huh?" said Tai. "Do I like another girl? Then why do I care . . ."

Kari buried her face in her hands, then abruptly shifted her hands to her ears.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed Tai in a strange, shrieky voice. He picked up reading where TK left off. '_I love Matt, Sora! Not you! How could you not know?!' Tai was unaware of the soccer ball that conked him in the head as he thought about the love of his life-- Matt Ishida, the rock star of Odaiba High. He had thought his loneliness banished until--" _

Kari and Izzy exchanged alarmed glances. Izzy tried to think of something tactful to say but he couldn't come up with anything on the spot.

"Are we going to digivolve in THIS one?" asked Agumon. Suddenly he jumped up and crawled under the computer desk.

The door swung open at that moment to reveal Mrs. Yagami. "What's going on here?! Kari, I told you to put away that laundry."

"Aah! Mom, Why don't you knock?" Tai demanded, covering the screen.

"I shouldn't have to knock to get into my own office . . .what's the matter, Tai? What have you got there?"

"Oh, nothing. Kari and I were just ordering things online!" he replied, a little too frantically.

"Alright," she said, giving him an odd look. "Kari, please do what I told you. And I thought you were going to help TK study, not play on the computer."

"We're just taking a study break, Mom," Kari lied.

"Alright," she said again. She began to close the door. "Just try to keep it down. We could hear you laughing and screaming out in the living room, Tai. It's slightly disruptive."

"We'll all be quiet from now on," Kari promised.

She closed the door.

"Why are you angry, Tai?" asked Agumon, who was confused by the whole situation.

"Okay, so I laughed at the way everyone else was portrayed. I should be able to laugh at myself too. I can take a joke," Tai was talking to himself.

"Serves you right for making fun of me," TK muttered.

Tai didn't hear him. "I don't know where people get these ideas . . .that does it. We are done with fanfiction. And that's final!"

TK gasped. Done with fanfiction?! But he had thought they were only just beginning. Surely there had to be better written stories with plots that actually made sense and accurate characterization out there. It was just a matter of finding them.

And then he had an idea. Why not write his own?


	3. Chapter 3

"TK's writing his own fanfiction," Kari sighed.

"About himself," she added.

"I want to write fanfiction too, Kari!" said Agumon.

"You can't write," said Kari.

"But I want to!" said Agumon, as if that somehow made a difference.

"What do you want to write about, Agumon?" Kari asked.

Agumon thought a minute.

"Tai," he said finally.

"Okay, what does Tai do in your story?"

"Uh, hmmmm," Agumon ground his teeth together in thought. "Oh, I know! Tai can eat a bowl of rice in my story."

"I see," said Kari. "And then what?"

"In Chapter Two he can eat a hamburger!"

"That's sounds . . .interesting, Agumon. "

Agumon continued talking about his Tai and Food Series. Kari turned her thoughts back to TK and his attempts to develop his creative potential.

Currently, he was seated at his computer, typing away furiously. At first he had not known where to start but after staring at the blank screen for several moments, and then making a few false starts, he felt his creative juices begin to flow. Soon he had several pages written.

"What are you doing TK?" Patamon asked, landing next to the computer.

"I'm writing a narrative about our adventures, Patamon," he responded. "Well, um, mostly. I'm taking a few liberties here and there."

"What is it called, TK?"

"It's called _The Chosen of Hope's Destiny Part One_!" said TK excitedly. "At first I was only planning on doing one part but it what I wrote turned out so good, now I think I may have write multiple chapters!"

"Wow, TK. You are just so talented!" squeaked Patamon.

"Okay, Matt and Tai have just been abducted by RaboGeniemon (a creation of my own, Patamon) and he's about to devour them alive. The only way to save them is for you to digivolve into Seraphmon!"

"And I'm doing that in your story, TK?"

"Yeah, Patamon. But you can't without sufficient power. That's why I'm going to have the others de-digivolve and sacrifice their energy for your sake!"

"Oooooh!" said Patamon.

Meanwhile, Daisuke, Iori, and Miyako were all over at Daisuke's apartment. Miyako had made some new upgrades to the d-terminals she wanted to show them. And since her apartment was very crowded, Daisuke suggested they go over to his place. TK and Kari hadn't been able to make it, so it was just the four of them.

"Should we look at fanfiction?!" Daisuke asked once they were there.

"Yes!" cried Miyako.

" . . ." Iori was silent. He didn't like the fanfiction.

"You can leave if you want to Iori," said Miyako.

"No, I'll stay," he said. "But didn't Tai and Matt did say not to look at it anymore?"

"What changed Tai's mind?" Daisuke wanted to know.

No one knew.

Miyako and Daisuke printed out a few 'choice' stories to read while they sat around Daisuke's room fiddling with their d-terminals. Miyako held up one.

"Don't worry Iori, this one's summary states that it's a meaningful oneshot story that explores the deep and complex bonds the Chosen Children share with their Digimon."

"Oh, that actually sounds quite nice," said Iori. "What's it called?"

"_The Chosen Children Get Attacked by Their Digimon_."

Ken winced. He didn't really want to hear a story like that. It reminded him to much of the wretched way he'd treated Wormmon. Iori looked slightly horrified.

But Miyako began reading anyway.

_One day, Tai left his apartment. It was a bright and sunny day. "Dude, what a nice day," said Tai._

_"I hate you, Tai!" Agumon croaked, emerging from behind a tree. "You're always making me fight for you! You're safe and I get hurt! What's in it for me?"_

_"A-agumon . . ."_

_"Pepper Breath!" Agumon set Tai's hair on fire. Tai ran away screaming._

_In other parts of town, the others were also being savagely attacked by their once loyal companions. Biyomon pecked Sora. Gabumon chased Matt around in circle, trying to stab him with his horn. "Help!" Matt cried. _

_But there was no one to help him. Palmon tied Mimi up in her vines. Gomamon summoned his Marching Fishes and they all hit Jou in the face. Tentomon gave Izzy an electric shock. Tailmon scratched Kari. Patamon grabbed TK's hat and flew way up in their air and then dropped it where TK couldn't get it. Hawkmon dive-bombed Miyako. V-mon head-butted Daisuke in the stomach. Armadimon waited until Iori was peacefully sitting on his back, and then cruelly ran away really fast so that Iori fell off. And Wormmon chewed a bunch of holes in Ken's expensive new coat._

_The End. _

_"_Well, I got off rather easily," Ken said, with a weak chuckle.

"Whatever," said Daisuke. "That was retarded. Who the hell picked that one?"

"You," said Miyako.

"Well, I'm sorry, okay?" he said. "What's next?"

"Is there anything in there that's even worth reading?" Iori wanted to know.

"Here's one about me and um, K--k--kari---" Daisuke started to say in a shaky voice. He tried to hide it but Miyako snatched it from his grasp. He tried to grab it back and she held it in the air over her head. She was taller than him so he couldn't reach, despite his best efforts.

_Hearts On Ice_

Everyone except Daisuke laughed despite themselves at the stupid title. Daisuke looked embarrassed.

_"Hey, Kari, ya wanna go on a date to the roller rink with me?" Daisuke asked, sidling up to her locker after school._

_"No, thank you, Daisuke," the brunette said politely. "I already have a date planned with TK at the ice rink tonight."_

_An angry expression crept over other brunette's face at the mention of his hated rival- the blonde one who held the the brunette girls's heart, the one who was everything that he could never be. How he loathed that TJ! Both he and a certain brown-haired girl had angel digimon! And they shared such a strong bond that went back to their early childhood. The sapphire-eyed boy and ruby-eyed girl seemed perfect for each other in everyway. Everyone around them could see it in their smiles, the way they made eye contact. The two of them seemed to be in their own special fantasy world whenever they were close to each other. And was it not so that Light and Hope were MEANT to be together?! The hyper-active brown-haired boy knew deep in his heart (though he would never admit it to anyone not even himself) that he paled in comparison to TL in every single way. _

_"F-f-f-fine," said the brunette in a shaky voice to the other brunette. "I hope you have fun, Kari!"_

_That was what he said, but he didn't mean it. _

_The crimson-eye girl smiled uncertainly as she walked off down the hallway. _

Iori, Ken, and Miyako all looked at Daisuke.

Daisuke looked confused. All the uses of 'brunette' and various eye colors had thrown him slightly. "I secretly know I pale in comparison to TK, huh?" He said finally. "Whatever that means its not true. And I don't care what anyone says, TK and Kari aren't that close."

"Keep telling yourself that," Miyako snickered.

"Well, let's just see what happens," said Ken. Or maybe not, he thought silently. Why did I say that? Reading these things is like being addicted to drugs. We should just throw it away.

_Daisuke snuck out to the ice rink that night to spy on TB and Kari's date._

"TB makes me think of tuberculosis," Miyako interjected. Then she resumed reading.

_"Kari! I love you! Kiss me!" the blonde cried._

_"Oh, TK! I LOVE YOU TOO!" the crimson-eyed girl ansered._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Daisuke, his worst fear confirmed. _

_He punched TK. Daisuke was not stronger, more muscular, or a better fighter than TK __**of course**__, but remember, they were on the ice then. And the icy-blue-eyed blonde was taken by surprise and he slipped on the ice and fell and hit his head._

_"TK! Oh TK!" Kari cried, falling to her knees beside the blonde. But the blonde was unconcious on account of the blonde hitting his head on the ice and the girl couldn't wake the blonde up because the blonde was unconcious and neither could the brunette even thought he didn't want to because he didn't like the blonde and the blonde had stolen the brunette from him. _

"I don't like this!" Iori cried, interrupting.

"That does it, I am SICK of hearing about the blonde this, the blonde that! Enough!" said Miyako.

"Is that what I act like?" Daisuke mumbled to himself. "I don't act like that . . .what the hell . . .?"

"Not only is it just a disturbing thing to write about," said Iori. "But the plot, if you can call it that, is simplistic, and climax, if that really is one, comes along way to fast."

"And don't forget the fact that they're all acting like they need their heads examined," Miyako added.

"Well, it is . . ." Ken fumbled for the right words. "It is obviously not a very serious story. Er, I don't you should let it bother you, Daisuke."

"Bleccch!" said Daisuke. "That's enough of that one!"

Is that how Kari sees me? he thought frantically. Some kind of overbearing jerk who can't possibly compete with her darling TK? No way! It can't be!

Miyako skimmed through her pile. She tried to find one that didn't focus directly on anyone present in it, to avoid anymore awkward moments. She had, of course, already sorted out all the Ken x Herself stories and put them in her backpack.

"Let's try this one," she suggested. "_Izzy Izumi: Super Genius Villain Extraordinaire_."

"I don't want to read something with a title like **that**!" Iori gasped.

"I do!" said Daisuke, cheering up. This time hopefully someone else would be bashed.

"If it's really good we can email it to Izzy," said Miyako.

Ken sighed. He did not want to hear any stories about super-genius villains period.

_Izzy summoned all the other Chosen Children to the computer lab._

_He had something important to tell them._

_"Everyone," he announced. "It grieves me to tell you that Myotismon has returned yet again to threaten the world as we know it."_

_"Damn him!" Tai clenched his hand in a fist. "We'll get him this time, though!"_

_"Right now he is revitalizing himself on my hard drive," said Izzy._

_Tai looked at him blankly._

_Izzy wanted to scream: THAT MEANS HE'S ON THE COMPUTER, YOU IMBECILE, but he refrained from doing so._

_"We've just got to come up with a plan to defeat him!" Matt said._

_Oh, you think so, do you? Izzy thought savagely. What a NOVEL idea._

_"Izzy, are you okay, you look slightly angry," said Jou. _

_"I am perfectly well, thank you for asking, Jou," said Izzy. "Anyway, only Imperialdramon has the power to defeat him so give me a moment and I will develop a plan for Daisuke and Ken to instigate and terminate him."_

_"What does instigate mean?" asked Tai._

_"What does terminate mean?" asked Daisuke._

_I'd very much like to terminate __**you**__, Izzy thought. He said, "It means defeat, destroy, or what have you." _

_"I have what?" wondered Daisuke._

_"Never mind," he responded. _

_The others ran off and Izzy formulated his plan. But while he was doing so the spirit of Myotismon contacted him. _

_"Izzy Izumi! Let us work together to destroy the insignificant and idiotic Chosen Children! I know you can do it!" said Myotismon. "All you have to do is give them incorrect information!"_

_Izzy realized this was true. And if he did so he would be free of their stupidity forever. So when Daisuke came back Izzy told him he could make V-mon reach SuperMegaExtreme Level by running off a cliff. _

_"I can?" cried Daisuke._

_"If Izzy says so it must be true because he is always right. Go for it!" said Tai encouragingly. _

_Daisuke ran off the cliff and died._

_Everyone congratulated Izzy on his brilliant method of getting rid of Daisuke._

"The hell? Why am I always being bashed in these things?!" Daisuke yelled, interrupting.

He wouldn't let them email it to Izzy.

"It might give him ideas," he said.

"You just don't want anyone reading fics that portray you as the village idiot," Miyako said. "Unfortunately that rules out just about all of them."

"Ha ha," said Daisuke. But on closer examination he found that she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Legend of Princess Mimi_

_Once upon a time in a far off kingdom in the Digital World, Princess Mimi's court was in session._

_In a beautiful pink castle deep within the enchanted forest, the princess made her home. It was there that she lived with her abundant servants and adoring subjects._

_"Oh, Princess Mimi, you look lovely in that pretty pink dress we spent days sewing for you!" gushed a random Otamamon._

_"Oh yes indeed!" screeched a Gekomon, making a hideous honking noise with it's horn._

_"Yes, I do look beautiful, don't I?" sighed Mimi, admiring her reflection in the massive, full-length mirror that was set up right next to her throne. She spun around, to better admire herself._

_"NO!" she cried suddenly, causing both her servants to jump in alarm._

_"Oh princess Mimi?! WHAT IS IT?!" they cried, bursting into tears at her distress._

_"My hem is FRAYED!" wailed Mimi. "MAID SERVICE!"_

_Sora, dressed in tattered rags and covered in grime, came rushing into the room and knelt at the Princess's feet, where she began to repair the damaged hem. _

_"Well, that's a little better," sniffed Mimi. "Well, I think it's time we held court, don't you?"_

_"Yes, Princess Mimi!" cried Sora, the Otamaon, and Gekomon all at once. _

_They all rushed off to the central room of the castle. There many Digimon had gathered to hear the Princess speak and make decisions regarding little disagreements that had arisen among themselves._

_As they approached the castle in a big mob, Tai, the Royal Drawl-Bridge Lower cranked the handle up, lifting the drawbridge. After the traveling Digimon had passed through, he cranked the handle down, lowering the drawbridge once more. As more Digimon appeared out of the forest, he repeated the process._

_"#$!" he swore. "I used to be the __**leader**__ of the Digidestined. Now I've been reduced to this stupid job. How the hell did this happen?"_

_Mimi sat on a splendid throne underneath a glittery pink pavilion, looking at her masses of subjects below. She sighed and wiped a hand across her forehead. It really was TOO hot today. She might have to cut this session short._

_TK, dressed in a sprightly green outfit, with a delightful feathered cap, burst out of a curtained door and rushed over to the chair next to Princess Mimi. He was carrying what looked like a ukulele and he strummed it as he went along. _

_"Ah, the court bard has arrived!" sighed Mimi, fanning herself. "Sing us a courtly song would you?"_

_TK smiled and his white teeth reflected in the sunlight. "Of course!" he said. He began strumming the ukulele and a hideous off-key sound emerged. He began singing. __"__**Before I know it, I'm watching you. Still standing diagonally behind you. Am I the focus of your heart?"**_

_"Oh not that dull thing!" Mimi snapped, hitting him with her fan. "I'm so sick of that song!"_

_"But, your highness I wrote it about one of the scullery maids!" TK babbled. "Verily, she has captured my heart."_

_"Oh shut up!" snapped the Princess. "Who cares?! I want to hear a song about ME!" _

_The court bard sighed and began strumming his ukulele to another tune, which although different, sounded just as bad as the first. He began singing again. "__**Ohhhhhhhhh, Princess Mimi! Just, sincere, pure, beautiful, and fair! How we adore theeeee**__!"_

_A bunch of Otamamon and Gekmon joined in, lending their voices to the song._

_The court wizard, Jou came running up. He was wearing a pink wizard's robe that was covered in sparkly moons and stars. And he had a matching pointed hat too._

_"Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi!" he cried, waving his arms around._

_"What, peasant?!" snapped Mimi, annoyed at the interruption._

_"Bandits!" he wailed. "BANDITS ARE ATTACKING THE KINGDOM!"_

_"Whaaa- how?!" cried Mimi, wringing her hands together. "LADY PALMON!"_

_Lady Palmon, also decked out in a pink gown, jumped up from her chair and rushed to Mimi's side, prepared to evolve at a moment's notice._

_Far away in the forest, Matt Ishida, leader of his band of merrydigimon, pulled his Horsemon to a stop. Gazing ahead, he could see the castle. There it was; he could see it. The home of his sworn enemy...Princess Mimi. Now, as whenever he thought of her, he felt conflicting emotions. _

_"_Great," sighed Miyako. "Let's hope it doesn't turn into another Mimato."

"But it's funny," said Daisuke.

"I'm getting sick of it," grumbled Miyako. "Can't we find something else?"

"Fine," Daisuke grumbled.

"Oh, here. How about this?"

_Two Love Triangles_

"I thought we weren't reading anymore romance fics?" complained Daisuke. "And I really hate the triangle ones . . ."

_Chapter 1_

_Jou stared into space, unable to concentrate on his homework. It lay untouched on his desk. All his thoughts were consumed by her._

"Hurrah," said Daisuke sarcastically.

_"Oh, Mimi," he said dreamily. "I hope you feel the way about me the way I feel about you."_

_Mimi, meanwhile was sitting at he desk, pulling a rose to pieces. "He loves me, he loves me not," she said. "He loves me, he loves me not."_

_Jou had seen what she was doing. "Mimi-kun is tearing a rose up," he said to himself. "Maybe it's because of me?!"_

_But Jou was wrong. It wasn't him._

_"Ah, hello, Koushiro-kun!" gushed Mimi, breezing into the room. "How are you today?"_

_"Oh, fine . . ." said Koushiro distractedly. He was in the process of trying to create artificial intelligence on his computer and didn't really want to be disturbed. Maybe she'll go away, he thought hopefully. _

"Okay, there's the first triangle," said Miyako.

_Mimi started to tell him all about her day and everything else. Then she noticed he wasn't listening. "HEY!" she screamed. "Pay attention to me!"_

_Koushiro jumped. He stood up and closed his laptop. "Please, Mimi-san, I can't concentrate. Don't you have __**anything**__ else you could be doing?"_

_Maybe she could talk to ME, thought Jou._

_"But I want to talk to YOU," whined Mimi._

_"I don't have time for such TRIVIAL matters as small talk," Koushiro said. He left. _

_Damn you, Koushiro, thought Jou. Why does she like you instead of me?_

_Damn you, Pineapple Laptop, thought Mimi. Why does he like you instead of me? _

_Then Mimi had an idea. Why not get rid of her rival? _

_She grabbed the pineapple laptop and prepared to hurl it out the window. Unfortunately, the pineapple laptop had developed artificial intelligence by this point and it liked Koushiro too._

_So it gave Mimi an electric shock._

_"Mimi, no!" cried Jou._

_The End._

" . . . um, okay," said Daisuke. 

"I get it!" said Miyako. "That was the second love triangle. Get it, Dai--"

"Yeah, yeah! Man, that was stupid," said Daisuke. "Can we please read another genre fic this time? Like ACTION maybe? How about this one . . ."

"_Digimon Tamers: The Epic Battle of Warmongers 10_?!" read Miyako incredulously. "What the heck is that about?"

_Takato Matsuda, Jenrya Lee, Ruki Makino, and their friends Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo all gathered together for a rousing game of Warmongers 10. They had all hooked their computers onto the same server and were ready to play._

_"Oh, boy, Lee! I'm so excited," said Takato excitedly. "Do you think we'll finally beat Ruki this time?"_

_"Well, this will be our one hundred and fifty-first game," said Lee. "Maybe we will break her winning streak for once, Takato."_

_Takato clapped his hands together in excitement._

"Who the hell are these losers?" Miyako demanded. "They can't be Chosen Children."

_Juri Katou and Shuichon, Jenrya's little sister, were having a tea party in the next room with Terriermon, Lopmon, and Juri's sock puppets. The two girls had no interest in Warmongers 10, so they found other ways to entertain themselves._

"Okay, they have Wallace's Digimon. And sock puppets. I'm confused," said Daisuke.

_The game got off to a good start. Takato and Lee were playing the same side. They were the human army. Ruki, of course, was her favorite side, the ruthless goblin forces. Kazu played the elves, and Kenta played the undead ghouls. Ryo played a different human army. _

"Tell me why I should care about any of this," said Daisuke.

"Then why are you reading it?" asked Miyako.

_Kazu and Kenta formed an alliance between their two sides. This was what usually happened. Kazu would either send Kenta a message asking for an alliance, or else he would crush Kenta immediately and get him out of the way before moving onto the others. Of course, every time he formed an alliance with Kenta he went on to betray him later and wipe out all of his forces in a surprise attack. These surprise attacks were no longer so surprising and Kenta knew he was doomed from the onset of every game. But by accepting Kazu's alliance he could at least live a little longer._

"This Kazu person doesn't sound very nice," said Miyako.

"Yeah," agreed Daisuke.

_Ruki moved around in her game, crushing everything she desired and strategically sparing everything else for later. She decided to wait for Kazu and Kenta to turn against each other and instead concentrate on wiping out the idiotic goggle-headed team that consisted of Lee and Takato. Then she would remove Kazu, who would have crushed Kenta by that point, and finally wipe out her hated opponent, Ryo._

_BEEP!_

_A message popped up on her screen._

_Hey Ruki:_

_Lookin' good._

_---Ryo_

_Ruki gnashed her teeth together and smashed her fist into the delete button. _

_Maybe she would take Ryo out first. _

"It's called Digimon Tamers, so shouldn't they be like, taming Digimon or something?" demanded Daisuke. "Whatever the hell THAT means . . ."

_"Okay, so how about we move some of our soldiers over here . . ." Lee said._

_"No, wait, Lee! Let's make some more lizard fighters. They look like Guilmon!" said Takato excitedly._

_"But we don't have enough resources, Takato. That's not a good idea---"_

_Lee sighed as Takato hit the lizard fighter icon forty times. _

_Meanwhile, Ruki had led Ryo's forces into Kazu's camp, in the hopes that Kazu, who was amassing a huge army, would annihilate him. Unfortunately, even with inferior numbers, Ryo employed superior tactics and won the fight. Kazu was out of the game._

_Damn, thought Ruki._

_BEEP!_

_Hey Ruki:_

_Is it hot in here or is it just me?_

_---Ryo _

_In a fit of rage Ruki sent all of her forces down on Ryo and slaughtered him._

_Then Kenta, who couldn't believe his luck, used his army to take out Ruki's weakened forces._

_From then on, he had relatively easy time destroying Lee and Takato's lizard fighters, who could only fire arrows from a distance, with his close range troops._

_"Well, we've lost . . .again," said Lee. His voice took on a slightly ironic tone. "I wonder why that keeps happening."_

_"At least this time someone other than Ruki won, though," Takato pointed out._

_"CURSE YOU, RYO!" Ruki screamed at her computer screen. "Because of you I LOST!"_

_That was it. She wasn't playing with that idiot anymore. From now on they were going to have a password for the server and if you didn't know it, you didn't get on. Ruki set up her password and then emailed it to those people who WOULD be allowed to play with her._

_"A message from Ruki," said Takato. "It says we now have a password. The password is . . .'gogglehead'. Oh boy . . ."_

_BEEP!_

_Hey Ryo:_

_From now on only 'select' goggle-heads are allowed to play on my server. _

_Drop dead._

_---Ruki _

"Okay, it's some kind of soap opera about a bunch of idiots who tame Digimon and have tea parties with them, when they're not playing multiplayer games online," said Miyako. "I think I've had enough. What about this one?"

_The Chosen of Hope's Destiny Part I_

Daisuke clicked on it grudgingly. He wasn't exactly looking forward to reading another TK-centered fic, since he probably wouldn't be portrayed well in it and he was sick of having his character bashed.

_The cold and evil winds of darkness spoke softly of Takeru's inevitable fate. He stood alone, save for his one true companion-- Patamon, gazing up at Blackwell Mountain._

_"Are you sure you want to do this, TK?" asked Patamon, using the nickname Takeru had been called by his close friends since he was a young boy._

_"I have to do this, Patamon," he answered. "If I don't . . .who else will?"_

"Daisuke will!" Daisuke said to the screen. "Geez, the person who wrote this is acting like the rest of us don't even exist . . ."

_He began climbing the mountain, Patamon flapping by his side. With each step he felt my feet, and yes his heart also, grow heavier._

_Alone . . .all alone (save for Patamon)._

_How had it come to this?_

"That's what I want to know," said Daisuke.

_The other Chosen had retreated back to the computer lab. They were talking amongst themselves._

_"TK's gone!" cried Kari, her eyes filled with tears._

_"I can't believe he's trying to do this himself!" said Iori._

_"Yeah, who knew the kid had it in him?" said Jou._

_"After we lost Tai and Matt, the rest of us just sort of gave up," said Mimi. "But not TK . . ."_

Miyako and Daisuke exchanged glances. "I think I'm gonna gag," said Daisuke.

_Iori stared sadly into empty space. A cold chill crept up and down his spine. TK was his jogress partner, his friend and companion. He should be out there in the Digital World now, helping him fight. Why didn't he have the strength?_

_Daisuke clenched his hands into fists. He wanted to save Tai and Matt, also, of course, but he wasn't sure if he had what it took. On the surface he was all tough talk and bravado, but inside? Daisuke wasn't so sure. True, he had fought many battles since joining the team of Chosen Children, and yet, could those battles really compare to what the original team of eight had gone through?_

"Who does this person think they are? They're making such personal judgments about you, Iori, and TK," said Miyako huffily. "It's not like they know any of you."

"This person acts like they're in love with TK or something," said Daisuke.

"What if they were?" snickered Miyako. "Wouldn't that be funny?"

_"That does it!" cried Miyako. "I can't take it anymore! TK is trying to fight all by himself! We can't just sit here! We have to go after him!"_

_"Miyako is right," said Ken, from his seat over in the corner. "TK needs our help. He helped and accepted __**me**__, when I came back from the darkness." _

_Sora sniffed, "TK was always the last one to activate his crest or digivice, yet when we really needed him, he was there."_

_"I think TK truly understands what it means to be a Chosen Child," said Daisuke. _

_"That settles it! We're going after him!" said Kari, jumping to her feet. _

_Up on the mountain of darkness, a new evil was stirring. Or WAS it new?! Rather, might it be the very same evil that had plagued the Chosen Children since the very beginning? The darkness that hounded their very movements, everywhere they went? The darkness that always lies at the end of every tunnel? At the back of every closet? At the bottom of every well?"_

"At the bottom of every cookie jar," Miyako mimicked. "Well, that's the way it is in my house anyway. By the time I get to it, all the cookies are gone."

_Underneath every bed when a child fears to sleep at night? That lurks in the back of an otherwise carefree mind? The darkness that seeks to undue the very fabric of our being?_

_To be continued . . ._


	5. Chapter 5

_TK-O and Kariette_

"TK-O?" Daisuke mumbled.

_Summary: TK-O and Kariette are mady in love. But their olders brothers hat each other and are at __**war**__. Can tru love prevale? Even when Tai tries to mak Kariette marry Davis and then Davis kils Iori in a duel and then TK-O kilds Iori. Will TK-O get arested for defeating Davis? Will TK-O and Kariette fall in luv? Wil Davis rune it? Who wil win Kari's hart?? _

"No," said Daisuke.

"We must read this one," said Miyako.

"Er, am I correct in that it seems that the summary says that Iori dies twice?" asked Ken.

"But I don't think TK-O is a bad name for TK," said Daisuke, not listening to Ken.

"We should all just start calling him that out of the blue," Miyako agreed with Daisuke.

"Why does Iori get killed though?" Ken wondered.

"I don't know! He doesn't have anything to do with the stupid TK/Kari/Daisuke thing. Unless . . . maybe. He's like Mercutio. TK's Romeo, Kari's Juliette, Daisuke gets to be Tybalt, and so yes, Tybalt kills Mercutio, who is Romeo's friend, thus Romeo kills Tybalt."

"But Iori dies twice," muttered Daisuke, trying to ignore the fact that he was the 'villain' yet again. "It says that TK-O 'kilds' him."

"Maybe it's a typo and they meant to say Daisuke," said Miyako. "Or maybe 'kilds' means something other than 'kills'. Maybe TK-O brings Iori back to life or something. We won't know unless we read it."

They decided not to read it.

"I'm gonna go get us some snacks from the kitchen," Daisuke announced. "Let me know if you find anything good."

"Don't hold your breath," muttered Miyako.

"SNACKS! HOORAY!" Chibimon bounced up and down on top of the keyboard.

"Calm down already. You'll break the keyboard," said Ken.

"We want snacks," said Poromon. "We also want to hear fanfiction. Please read some to us Miyako-san."

"Which one do you want to hear?" she asked.

Poromon and Chibimon picked one. Since they couldn't read Miyako assumed they just selected a line on the screen at random. Leafmon merely watched, remaining in his position on Ken's shoulder.

_Summary: When the new Chosen Children go on a fun-filled picnic they have no idea what dark adventures are in store for them. How will they cope when an old friend shows his own dark side?_

"Oh, um, maybe we shouldn't read that one," suggested Ken.

"No," Leafmon agreed, sensing that Ken was getting upset.

"Yes, we should!" said Chibimon

"Yes!" said Poromon.

"How about another one?" Miyako said, glancing quickly at Ken's face, which was turning gray.

"NO!" said Chibimon.

"We want to hear about the picnic."

"Yes, we want to hear about the food."

"It's alright," said Ken suddenly. "I'll read it to them."

_The Breath of Evil_

"Yay!" said Chibimon.

"Yay!" repeated Poromon.

_Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori and their Digimon were all having a picnic in the digital world. It was a beautiful digital day. _(Miyako: Well, how about that?) _Little did the unsuspecting Chosen Children realize that something very bad was about to happen to them._

_"Care for a piece of pie, Daisuke?" asked Ken nervously, unsure if his new found friends would want to accept his generosity. He held up the plate nervously. _

_"Yeah, thanks, Ken!" Daisuke gratefully took the cherry pie._

_"Heh heh heh," Hikari giggled as Tailmon chased some kind of insect around next to the quilt the friends were sitting on. Daisuke couldn't help but smile as he watched Hikari watch Tailmon play._

_"Isn't it great that we can all sit here together in the sunlight and enjoy this food?" Iori said _(Randomly out of nowhere, it seems like_). Everyone agreed that it was so._

_BUT THEN! A DARK SHADOW FELL ACROSS THE PICNICKING PARTY! _(Picnicking party?)

_"Oh no! Look up there," Hikari cried._

_A fleet of Dark Digimon flying in a flock flew overhead. _(Heh, that sounded funny. I guess fleets of Dark Digimon of a feather flock together!)

"Miyako-san, please stop it," said Poromon. "Ken-san is trying to read."

"Okay, sorry."

_"NO!" bellowed Takeru, leaping to his feet. "What are THEY doing here?"_

_"Well," said Daisuke, also getting to his feet. "I can't say. But it looks like it's going to be up to us to check it out."_

_Takeru's eyes narrowed. "Check it out? I don't mean to override your leadership here, Daisuke, but those were EVIL Digimon. EVIL! We don't have time to 'check things out'."_

_"Whoa, calm down, Takeru," said Miyako. "We'll handle it."_

_"Yeah, man, don't get so excited. We just need to find out what they're doing first, that's all," Daisuke said._

_"They're EVIL Digimon," Takeru pointed out. "They can't be doing anything good!"_

_"Well, I don't know, Takeru," snapped Daisuke, starting to get a little annoyed. "They haven't actually done anything yet. You think we should just attack them outta nowhere?! Wouldn't that be a little . . .I don't know . . .EVIL?!"_

_"EVIL cannot be shone any mercy!" Takeru declared. "Because it's EVIL!"_

_"How do we even know that these Digimon are evil?" Daisuke argued back. "Aren't we jumping to conclusions?" _

_"I felt it . . ." said Takeru. "Their Breath of EVIL."_

_"Takeru! Your attitude is frightening me!" said Iori._

_"I agree," said Miyako._

_"Dammit! Don't you all understand?!" Takeru muttered darkly._

_"No," said Miyako. "Please explain your feelings to us."_

_"No one understands me! No one is on my side . . . . . except Hikari!"_

_"No, I'm not."_

_Takeru grabbed Hikari's arm forcefully. "Yes, you are, Kari. You argee with me. You know I am right. You understand because you were there all those years ago."_

_"Stop it, Takeru," Hikari tried to pull her arm away. Her eyes scrunched up with pain. "You're hurting my arm!"_

_"That's enough!" yelled Daisuke. "Stoppe hurting her arm, Takeru!"_

_"Yrah!" said Miyako._

_"HI yaaah!" Iori hit Takeur (_Takeur? Sounds French . . _.) with a kendo chop (_kendo chop?) _and Takeru gasped in pain and let got of Hikari. _

_"Don't ever do that again, Takeru!" said Daisuke. _

_"I don't like violence," said Iori. "Much."_

_"Sometimes violence is the only way to stop EVIL!" Takeru insisted. "Because it's--"_

_"Yeah, yeah, we know!" chorused the rest of the Chosen Children together. "Because it's EVIL!" _

_"Why are you all making a mockery of my words?! No one understands me! Except . . . .YOU! You understand me! You know how I feel!" It was unclear who he was talking to. The other Chosen Children looked around to see if there was another person present who they had missed before. Perhaps Yamato had come walking up and they had missed him. But no, there was no one there. _

_Takeru was not talking to any of them. Who was he talking to?_

_"Let's go! We'll destroy the EVIL together!" With these words addressed at the mystery person, Takeru ran off from the picnic and over a hill in the distance. He appeared to be totally alone._

_"I'm so confused," said Miyako._

_"Are you okay, Hikari?" asked Daisuke, looking at her nervously._

_"Yeah, Takeru didn't hurt you did he?" Iori added._

_"N-no I'm fine," Hikari insisted._

_"Maybe we should follow him and see what he does?" suggested Ken. _

_As they walked along Hikari began to shiver slightly._

_"Hikari, what's wrong!?" asked Daisuke, his brown eyes full of concern._

_"Takeru . . ." she said. "When did you become like this . . .?"_

_Far away on the hilltop, Takeru gazed at the evil Digimon below. "There's the camp of EVIL!" he declared. "I can see it down in the valley! Come!" He began running down the slope._

_"You are so right, Takeru," said Patamon, who was sitting on his head, hiding underneath his hat. _

* * *

_That's the end of the first chapter! Isn't it GOOD!? I hate TK and I wish that Daisuke and Hikari had gotten together? Don't you?_

"Hmmmm," Miyako said. "I'm not sure WHO Kari ought to date. Maybe she should just string them both along for a whi--"

Ken stared at her.

"Oh," Miyako's face turned red. "You were reading the note at the end of the story. I thought you were asking m-- never mind."

Ken looked at her for a moment as if he weren't sure what to say. "Um, that's the end of the chapter," he said finally. "The next part hasn't been posted online yet."

"I didn't like it," said Chibimon.

"Nor I," said Poromon. "The author didn't discuss enough objects of importance."

"Yes."

"Such as, what were they eating at the picnic besides cherry pie?"

"Yes."

Daisuke came into the bedroom carrying a tray covered with food. Poromon and Chibimon jumped down from the table where they were listening and ran over to mob him.

"Hey, stop it! You'll make me spill!" he complained. He tripped over Poromon, who was bouncing at his feet and nearly dropped the tray on the floor. Ken jumped up and caught it before it could fall.

"Hey, thanks. Did you find anything withemeinitthatwasgood!?"

"Ah, well, not really," said Miyako.

Daisuke looked disappointed.

Ken set the tray on the floor and Poromon and Chibimon began slurping the soup out of the bowls. Leafmon scuttled over and began carefully unwrapping the crackers and eating them.

"There's got to be one where I'm the hero," Daisuke said. He unwitting scrolled down away from the TK-bashing story.

_A Takari Date_

"What's Takari?" Daisuke wondered.

"It's sounds like the name of a noodle restaurant," Miyako said. "Yes, I'll bet this is one where they go on a date to a restaurant called 'Takari's'."

"Well, if it has a date in it I don't want to read it," said Daisuke. "How come every story we find is all about us dating each other anyway?!"

"Restaurant!" cried Chibimon suddenly. "Read it! Read it!"

"Read it, please!" echoed Poromon.

The dating ones aren't nearly as bad as the ones where someone turns evil, Ken thought. Really, they aren't. Not that that's saying much, I guess.

"Maybe it'll be good," Miyako said. "Come on, let's at least see who it's about."

_TK called Kari up on his cell phone._

_"Hey, Kari!" he said cheerfully. "Would you like to go out with me?"_

_"Oh, yes, TK," said Kari. "I'm soooooooo happy you asked me. Where shall we go?"_

_"There's this great restaurant that just opened up on the riverfront. Let's go there and have dinner!"_

_"Okay, what time, TK?"_

_"How about I stop by your apartment at seven, Kari, and we walk over there together?"_

_"What a good idea, TK. You are so good at coming up with good dates. Oh, but how formal is this restaurant? What should I wear?"_

_"Oh, it's just an average restaurant. Just where whatever you feel comfortable in, Kari."_

_"You think so, TK? Okay, how about I wear a pink blouse, a white mini-skirt, my white platform shoes, and my pink earrings shaped like cameras."_

_"That sounds great, Kari. I know you will be beautiful. OH NO! What should I wear? I don't want to look like a bum compared to you."_

_"But, TK, you could NEVER look bad no matter how hard you tried!" Kari cried. "I'm sure whatever you wear you'll look very cute."_

_TK blushed. He was glad he was on the phone and Kari couldn't see him. "Really?" he asked nervously._

_"Oh yes, " said Kari._

"BORING!" squeaked Chibimon.

"Can we please skip ahead to the restaurant?" asked Poromon.

"Sure," said Ken. He didn't think anyone would really mind at all if he did.

_TK and Kari waited at their table for the waiter to bring their food. TK fiddled nervously with his napkin and glanced over at Kari. The soft light from the lamps played across her features. Her earrings glinted._

_Kari looks so nice, TK thought to himself. I feel so awkward suddenly. What should I do?_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_TK's phone rang._

_"Hello?" he answered it. "Oh, hi Matt." TK cheered up at the sound of his older brother's voice. Maybe he could ask Matt for some advice on how to impress Kari since Matt was so good at getting girls. But wait, how could he do that with Kari sitting right across from him?_

_"TK, are you alright?" Matt demanded over the phone._

_"Uh . . .yeah?" said TK. "Everything's fine."_

_"Good," said Matt. He hung up._

_Matt frowned in worry, Matt didn't think TK should be allowed to date until he was twenty-one but for some reason their parents didn't agree with him. What if TK's date made him take her to a fancy restaurant and then left him with the entire bill? Or what if she stole his wallet? GASP! So many terrible things that could happen to TK. Maybe he should call TK back?_

_TK smiled randomly to himself while he waited for Kari to come back from the restroom and looked at the decorations in the restaurant. They had some very nice paintings of fish on the walls. They reminded him of Gomamon's Marching Fishes. _

_In the bathroom, Kari stared at herself in the mirror and applied another coat of makeup. She wanted to look her best._

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_TK answered his cellphone again. It was Matt this time also._

_"TK, who are you on a date with?"_

_"Kari. Uh, Matt do you have an advice on talking to girls on da--" _

_"KARI!" Matt screamed on the other end. OH NO! he thought. This is terrible. Who knows what could happen?! What if they get married while they're still in high-school? A lot of teenage marriages fail. What if they end up DIVORCED?! _

_"Yeah, Kari. Are you having trouble hearing me, Matt? I've been having some problems with my phone lately. Anyway--"_

_Matt slammed the phone down and immediately began dialing Tai's number._

_"Hmm, that's weird," said TK. "I wonder why Matt hung up? Oh well." He folded his hands in front of him and smiled randomly while waiting for Kari to return._

_Kari finally came back from the restroom. She sat down across from him. "Isn't our food here yet?" _

_"Not yet," said TK._

_Meanwhile, Daisuke was lurking just outside the restaurant, plotting to sabotage the date._

"Ah man," groaned Daisuke. "Not this again!"

_To make matters worse, he was possessed by DarkFloramon which he had made a deal with in order to secure Kari's affections and get rid of TK. He had sold his soul to it in exchnage for dark powers._

Great, thought Ken. Here we go again.

_TK and Kari were unaware of this, as they continued to wait for their food, which still had yet to arrive._

"Grrr," said Chibimon. "Why not?"

"I don't like this one," said Poromon.

"Neither do I," Daisuke grumbled.

"I certainly don't like it," Ken put in.

"Then WHY are we reading it?" Miyako demanded.

"We thought you wanted to hear it," said Ken defensively.

"Yeah," said Daisuke. "You're the one who made us click on it."

"It's Miyako-san's fault," said Poromon.

"It's is not my fault! If you guy's are all going to gang up on me then maybe it's time I went home!" she snapped.

"But we didn't get to make fun of-- I mean, read the next part of the Chosen of Hope story. And we have to leave a review," said Daisuke.

"What's that?" asked Ken.

"Oh, it's this really retarded story about this dark Digimon devouring Matt and Tai and possessing a bunch of people in our world and then TK goes to fight it and rescue Matt and Tai," said Miyako. "It's like, even stupider than all the stories we just read put together. It totally takes the cake when it comes to being unrealistic too. Obviously whoever wrote it has no idea what they're talking about."


	6. Chapter 6

"I really want you guys to read my story," TK said, looking around at the others hopefully.

"Sure we'll read it, TK," said Jou.

"And I want to know what you think about it," he continued. "Any feedback is helpful."

'What's your story about, TK?" asked Mimi.

"It's about our adventures in the Digital World. Well, I made most of it up. But it's based on our adventures. Please read it!"

"Go ahead and look it up, Izzy," said Jou.

"Wait a minute," said Kari, as Izzy logged on. "Won't Matt get angry if he comes back and finds out we're on those kind of websites again?"

"Oh, he won't notice," said Mimi dismissively. "Just say we're reading something TK wrote."

It was now the weekend and the group was having lunch in an internet cafe. Matt was at the counter placing everyone's order. TK glanced over to make sure he was still there. He was. The clerk seemed to keep messing up their order and making Matt repeat it. TK could see that his brother was starting to get annoyed. He turned back to the others.

"We've got time," he said.

"Okay, TK, what's your story called?" asked Izzy, once he was online.

"The Chosen of Hope's Destiny Part 1! Er, and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 now."

"You've been busy," remarked Kari.

"Oooooh! STOP!" shrieked Mimi. "Go back, go back, go back!"

"Why?" asked Izzy. "There's nothing to see . . ."

Mimi pointed.

__

Visions In Pink

Mimi Tachikawa had everything. Beauty, brains, and successful career as a world famous fashion model. But what happens when she meets a mysterious certain handsome someone one night???

"Quick! Click on it!" said Mimi excitedly. "CLICK ON IT! NOW!"

"NO! We're going to read the Chosen of Hope's Destiny!" said TK. "Izzy, don't let her click on it!"

"You two must decide for yourselves," said Izzy.

TK and Mimi both tried to grab the laptop keyboard at the same time. TK's finger jammed down on the touchpad while the pointer was hovering over a completely different fanfic.

__

The Digidestined Lose Their Minds LOLOLOLOLZ

LOLOLZ FTW!! tHis is a story about the digidestined going crazy! YAY! Plz r and r!

"I wouldn't count on that," muttered TK.

"Wait- what? What's going on?" said Jou. "I still don't get any of this."

__

One day MetalEtemon came back from the dead and decided to get the Digidestined and make them pay for killing him . . .twice!

__

"Yeah baby! I'm gonna get the Digidestined!" he said.

__

The Digdestined were walking to the movie theater.

__

"Gosh golly, I am so not looking forward to my chemistry exam tomorrow!" said Sora.

__

"I'm not looking forward to any of my classes because I am failing all of them!" said Daisuke. "I don't know why though."

__

"Maybe because you ARE so dumb Daisuke!" said Kari.

__

"Yeah, ha ha ha!" laughed TK.

__

"Stop laughing at Daisuke. He is not dumb, you two are the ones with straight F's after all!" said Iori.

__

Kari began to cry because she had straight F's and she was so stupid.

__

"LOLOLZ I like having straight F's!" said TK.

__

"Aren't you worried about getting kicked off the basketball team?" asked Mimi.

__

"Hey, you guys, come on. We need to decide what movie we're going to see," sighed Tai.

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and a big explosion! MetalEtemon appeared in the middle of the sidewalk, laughing evilly and

looming over our young heroes. "I'm a gonna get you, you Digidestined!

Ahahahahahahaha!"

__

"OMG! It's a giant monkey that dresses like Elvis and is made out of metal!" gasped Daisuke.

__

"Maybe it's a Digimon!" said Iori.

__

"No, it's probably one of the those advanced robots they are building now," said Ken.

__

"NO! it's MetalEtemon! He is a Digimon and he's come back to get us even though he

should be in hell right now!" yelled Tai pointing

_an accusing finger. "Get ready everyone!___

"Wha-?" said Kari, who was too stupid to know what was going on.

__

"MELTDOWN MUSIC WAVE!" yelled MetalEtemon, and he hit them with his musical attack. They all fell over and hit the ground as the destruct-O notes went over them. Then they all lost their minds because his music scrambled their brains

__

"Ahaha! My work here is done!" MetalEtemon crowed. Then he vanished in a mysterious cloud of mist that drifted out over downtown Odiaba.

__

Here's what happened to them:

__

Daisuke= thinks a duck is his new Digimon partner

Ken= the music instilled him with a love of bad pop music and now he wants to be a pop star

Sora= in love with all the guys (oh, like she wasn't that way already)

TK= slaps the person across the face everytime someone says 'digivice'

Kari= dumber than usual

Iori= thinks everyone with blond hair is BlackWarGreymon

Izzy= anarchist

Tai= drug addict

Matt= thinks he's in a Barbie computer game

Jou= now studying to be a beauty technician instead of a doctor

Mimi= was miraculously spared

Miyako= thinks she Lucca from Chrono Trigger

__

Okay, so then:

__

"GASP! It's BlackWarGreymon!" screamed Iori, pointing at TK. "MetalEtemon must have summoned him!"

__

"Where?!" asked Daisuke, looking around frantically. "I don't see him. Oh, well, get our your digivices."

__

Tk slapped him across the face.

__

"Hey!" cried Daisuke.

__

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Iori. "BlackWarGreymon just attacked Daisuke! Somone do something. We need our Digimon!"

__

"Dude! Drugs rock!" said Tai.

__

Izzy glanced around evilly and then slunk off.

__

"Alright, girls, it's time to style our hair!" Matt announced.

__

Daisuke ran across the street to the duck pond.

__

Ken was singing into a tin can he had got somewhere like it was a microphone. "La la la la! You're all I need, baby. La la la. Digi- digi

_digi know that?"___

Sora's eyes got all starry. "Wow! Matt and Jou and Ken and TK and Daisuke and Izzy and Tai are so hot!"

__

"That's right! This outfit it totally stylin'!" said Matt.

__

"Nooooooooo! it's another one!" Iori pointed a shaking finger at Matt. "TWO BLACKWARGREYMONS!"

__

"Quickly Chrono! To the TIME PORTAL!" screamed Miyako. "Use the pendant to open it!" She dragged Daisuke aka "Chrono" back across the street.

__

"What happened to everyone?" cried Mimi.

__

"Drugs rock my socks!!!!" Tai declared.

__

Iori threw Armadimon at TK.

__

"OW! What the--?" TK demanded.

__

"Use the pendant!" Miyako urged Daisuke.

__

"You mean my digivice?"

__

TK slapped him.

__

Jou was giving Ken some tips on how to style his hair. "Let's see. I think you should get some silver streaks put in ahh, er, yes the a-line really isn't working."

__

Meanwhile a horde of evil Digimon trashed downtown Odiaba. Alas, most of our heroes were all too preoccupied to notice. Izzy alone was watching the actual evil Digimon and he seemed happy that they were destroying Odaiba. As for the others, Jou and Matt were trying to brush Ken's hair. Iori was trying to organize a retreat because of the overwhelming power of two BlackWargreymons. Tai was talking to thin air, Kari was staring off into space, TK and Miyako were chasing Iori-- who ended up running harder, Sora was swooning over all the guys and had fainted, Mimi was fanning her and trying to wake her up, and Daisuke was still trying to make the duck evolve.

"No, that is not what I ordered," Matt said for the third time." He sighed, why couldn't the clerk get it right? He repeated his order for the fourth time. "I want three sandwich specials, a coffee, and a salad, and six sodas. And a frozen yogurt, strawberry-flavored."

Kari had resumed watching him. Now she hastily tapped Mimi on the shoulder. "He's finished ordering!"

"The Chosen of Hope's Destiny is better than this!" TK was insisting. "It has all the things this story lacks! Epic battles, a charming hero who you can't help but root for, drama, romance, action, and even some witty humor that is used with style and tact. Unlike this."

"I still don't get this fanfiction stuff," Jou was saying. "Who on earth is even writing these things? How do they even know who we are? Not that the people in this one resemble us to much. Not even before, uh, MetalEtemon changes us. It doesn't even make sense."

"Well, this story isn't a very good example," said Kari. "Uh, well, I mean it's actually worse than most that we've seen. Although that does take some doing."

"Alright guys, our food will be out in a minute," came Matt's voice. He leaned casually on the back of TK's chair. "C'mon guys, get off the computer for a minute. I want to check out a movie show time."

Mimi and Kari both lunged forward and tried to cover the screen. A sulking expression came over TK's face.

"Come on," complained Matt. "Don't be that way. What are you--- WHAT. THE . HELL. IS. THIS?!!!"

Mimi had tried frantically to click out of _The Digidestined Lose Their Minds LOLOLZ _but unfortunately, accidentally clicked into the climatic final chapter, which alas, ended with Matt pursing a career as a cross-dressing fashion model, Tai checking into to rehab, Kari being pronounced brain-dead, Sora and Matt having triplets, Miyako and Daisuke traveling through the space/time continuum to prehistoric times, Iori assassinating TK, and Izzy burning down Odaiba.

They all read in silence for a few moments.

"Oh, er, um . . ." Mimi bit her fingernails.

Kari had her eyes closed.

Izzy was worried that Matt was going to do something rash. If he actually hit their laptop, that would make portable travel to the Digital World more difficult. He stood up to shield the laptop from him.

"Didn't I say we were done with these?!" Matt demanded.

"But Matt-" TK started.

"What is wrong with you people?!"

"I just wanted to read that first one, _Visions in Pink_," said Mimi timidly.

"WHY do you want to read any of THESE?!" Matt continued. "These things are absolute dreck! They serve NO purpose!"

"Er, Matt--" Izzy began.

"I would think that you, Izzy, of all people, would know better," Matt's eyes narrowed.

"I still don't get any of this," said Jou.

"B-b-b-but, what about the Chosen of Hope's Destiny!!!" cried TK. "It is not dreck!"

"I'm doing this for your own good, TK," said Matt. "No more. This is THE END."


End file.
